Luz, Camera, Confusão!
by Liligi
Summary: Bom, a autora decide se intrometer na história para colocar os personagens na linha, mas... Isso seria bom ou ruim? XD EdxWin RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo – Como tudo começa...

Roy estava dormindo em sua sala quando... ( Música de fundo de missão impossível)  
- CORONELLL!!  
O coronel leva um susto tão grande que cai da cadeira e bate a cabeça

- Peraí, Por que eu tenho que bater a cabeça? – Roy pergunta para Liligi.  
- Porque eu quero!  
- Isso não é resposta...  
- Pra ficar mais engraçado.  
- Ah tá! .  
- Continuando...

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER FULLMETAL?  
- Eu quero ir pra Rizembool.  
- E Por que está aqui? – Olhar mortal para Ed  
- Ué… você é o coronel.

Roy interrompe novamente.

- Por que esse chibi tinha que me acordar mesmo?

- O quê?!  
- Volta para a cena agora!  
- Uma garota de 14 anos não vai mandar em mim!  
- Não me contrarie ou te faço colocar um vestido e dançar tango.  
- Glup... Já vou.

Voltando a cena que Roy interrompeu.  
- Te manda! Vai ver tua namorada! – Ed cora violentamente  
- A WINRY NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA!!  
Roy calça suas luvas e estala os dedos fazendo Ed voar pra fora da sala.  
- Finalmente. Paz...Quietude... – Ele volta a dormir, MAS...  
- Coronel! – Novamente Roy cai da cadeira.

-Poxa vida! Por que eu tô só caindo da cadeira? – Roy pergunta irritado pra mim  
- Fica engraçado.  
- Só se for pra você!  
- Eu que acho mesmo. – Eu fico mexendo num baú.  
- O que você tá procurando?  
- Um vestido vermelho longo e um cd de tango. – olhar malicioso para Roy e risadinha do mal...  
- Mas...  
- Se você interromper de novo você vai vesti-lo.  
- Tá bem...

- Riza você me interrompeu!  
- Tava vagabundeando de novo?  
- Tá me chamando de vagabundo?  
- Não... Só de malandro.  
- GRRR... Afinal, o que você quer?  
- Trouxe uns relatórios.  
- Você me interrompeu por causa de relatórios?  
- Foi... Sua obrigação é assiná-los.  
- Sua obrigação é me proteger e não me submeter a trabalho escravo.  
- Não é você que tem que acobertar vagabundos, não vamos citar nomes, quando ele, não vamos dizer quem é, está com suas zinhas oferecidas.  
- O que você tá insinuando?  
- Ela num tá insinuando nada... Ela tá afirmando. – Liligi se intromete.  
- Você tá interrompendo. – Diz Roy  
- Eu sei.  
- Cai fora.  
- Você não manda em mim. EU mando em você.  
- Depois fica reclamando quando eu interrompo.  
- Tá querendo vestir o vestido? – olhar maléfico para Roy.  
- Não.  
- Então pare de ficar me criticando e cale a boca.  
- Deixa a gente continuar.  
- Fiquem a vontade...Só não muito.  
- O que está querendo dizer?  
- Que isso não é fanfic hentai...  
- Como assim? – Roy faz cara de santo.  
- Só se for santo do pau oco! Você é mulherengo, mulherengo, mulherengo!  
- Caham... Podemos continuar?  
- Claro. .  
Liligi se afasta  
- Ela é doida – Diz Riza.  
- DIZ NA CARA! – Eu grito, gota em Roy e Riza  
- Vamos continuar Liligi?  
- Eu tô me irritando! Vai de uma vez!  
- Bem...

Continuando...  
- Nada coronel. Como eu prezo meu emprego eu num digo que o senhor é um mulherengo de 5ª.  
- Está com ciúmes?  
- Não. – ela diz indiferente – Agora preciso ir.  
- Pra onde?  
- Cuidar de alguém mais importante que você...  
- Quem?  
- O Black Hayate.  
Com essa Roy 'despedaça.'  
No trem...  
- O governo devia ajeitar esses trens... Os bancos são horríveis! – Diz Ed.  
- O meu está confortável.  
- Por que o meu tá ruim?  
- Pergunta pra Liligi.  
- Pergunta você... Ouvi dizer que ela quer colocar o coronel num vestido... Não quero que ela me faça vestir um não.  
- E Por que eu que tenho que perguntar? Eu também num quero vestir vestido.  
- Porque ela gosta de você.  
- Jura?! O.O  
- –.–' Aham…

De repente Ed é arremessado pra trás e sente uma forte dor na cabeça, eu atirei na cabeça dele um dicionário.  
- CALA A BOCA IDIOTA!!  
- Desculpa!! T.T Eu ainda nem cheguei em Rizembool e já estão me atirando coisas na cabeça! Peraí... Quer dizer que a Winry vai atirar a chave inglesa na minha cabeça? O.O EU QUERO VOLTARRR!! Ç.Ç  
Eu pego uma enciclopédia BEM maior que o dicionário.  
- Tá bem! Já entendi!

Ed volta à posição inicial  
- Hum...  
- No que está pensando Al?  
- Será que ela gosta de passeio ao ar livre?  
- –.–' Quer trocar de poltrona?  
- Não.  
- Por favor, Al!  
- Não.  
De volta ao quartel...  
- Riza! Me explique isso! – Roy diz irritado.  
- Um mais um é dois... – ela diz desinteressada  
- Eu sei!!  
- Puxa... Achei que você fosse retardado...  
- Me explique!  
- O quê homem? – ela se volta para ele – Quer que eu te explique de novo de onde vêm os bebês?  
- Não! Quero saber Por que o Hayate é mais importante que eu!  
- Ele me obedece e é fiel... Você não...  
- O que está querendo dizer?  
- Nada.  
- Está escondendo algo Riza? – ele sorrir maliciosamente.  
- Não.  
Roy sussurra para Riza...  
- Vamos nos beijar um instantinho... A doida, digo, Liligi foi ao banheiro.  
- Não... Aliás... Tem uma das suas zinhas oferecidas na recepção.  
- Por que você faz isso comigo?  
- Eu gosto.  
- Você e a Liligi...  
- Aham.

Em Rizembool...  
Al e o chibi desembarcaram na estação no finalzinho da tarde...

- Quem você disse que é chibi? – Ed olha torta para a autora  
- Você.  
- QUEM VOCÊ TÁ CHAMANDO DE PIOLHO DESMEMBRADO? VOCÊ TAMBÉM É BAIXINHA, BAIXINHA, BAIXINHA!!  
- Não se diz esse tipo de coisas para uma garota...  
- VOCÊ É NANICA! TEM A MINHA ALTURA!  
- Eu sou mais nova que você.  
- Baixinha!!  
Liligi chega em Ed e dá um soco nele, ele cai desmaiado.  
- Isso é pra aprender a me respeitar.  
- Você pegou pesado. – Diz Al.  
- Ele acorda daqui a umas duas horas...  
- Nesse meio tempo você quer sair?  
- Claro .

Depois que Ed acorda...  
- Hehe! Voltamos! Agora eu tô morrendo de fome! O que será que tem para o jantar?  
- Sei lá.  
- Então vamos logo!  
Eles correm até a casa dos Rockbell, estão quase chegando...  
POW!  
Ed é lançado para trás...  
- AIII!!WINRY SUA DOIDA!!  
- Hm? Ed?  
- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ATIRANDO ESSA ARMA ASSASSINA NA MINHA CABEÇA?!  
- Desculpe, eu não te vi... Você parece cada vez mais baixinho... XD  
- GRR!! Ò.Ó  
- Bem-vindos rapazes! D  
fim do capitulo.

- Você é má. – Diz Ed.  
- Eu sei. – Eu digo sorrindo.  
- Eu quase morri por causa daquela chave inglesa e por causa do dicionário também...  
- Ainda tá vivo? O

- Hahaha!!

**Oiii!! Essa eh uma fic q eu fiz há algum tempo, espero q gostem**

- Não percam o próximo capitulo!!  
- Não leiam não, só assim ela pára. – Roy diz

- Que é? Você tá me maltratando muito!  
- Não o escutem. – me viro para Roy – Seu eu parar você num beija a Riza.  
- Hunf... Chantagista...  
-


	2. 1 Cartas inesperadas

Capitulo 1 – Cartas inesperadas

Capitulo 1 – Cartas inesperadas...

Ed estava dormindo tranqüilamente, às vezes murmurava o nome de Winry, apesar de que tiveram uma briga besta no dia anterior...

Flashback...

- Você é um idiota Edward!!

- Como é?

- Eu fico preocupada com você e você simplesmente me ignora!!

-Pára tudo! Por que você colocou que eu estava falando o nome daquela maluca enquanto dormia? ¬¬

- Porque você sempre faz isso! – Eu digo com um sorriso sarcástico;

- Nunca vi...

- Duh!! Claro que não! Você fala dormindo! E eu já vi...

- Onde?

- No filme...Alias aquele filme é uma porcaria, vocês deviam ter se beijado e o coronel e a Riza também.

Ed cora.

- O que você tá insinuando sua escritora fajuta? Que eu gosto da Winry?

- Não...

- Ah tá!

- Eu tô afirmando com todas as letras.

- GRRR.Ò.Ó

- Deixa o flashback continuar...

- Continua!!

Continuando o flashback

- Eu não te ignoro! Tô falando com você agora mesmo!

- Você nunca liga! Nunca manda uma carta e quando vem ainda fica me xingando! – os olhos de Winry estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu num tenho tempo pra isso! – Ed se virou, mas não foi muito longe, uma vez que Winry bateu com a chave inglesa na cabeça dele.

- AIII!

- SEU IDIOTA!! - e ela saiu correndo para seu quarto

Fim do flashback.

- Bom dia, nii-san.

- Hum? – Ed acorda e vê Al sorrindo.

- Que que foi? Viu passarinho verde?

- Vi. A Lucia que mora ao lado tem um papagaio. XD

- Você entendeu ¬¬

- Levanta logo!

- Por que?

- A Winry mandou te acordar ou vai ficar sem comer!

- Essa maluca...

- Ela ainda tá com raiva de você, nii-san.

- Ela ainda tá com raiva de mim? Eu é que tô com raiva dela! Ela quase me matou ontem.

- Se apresse.

- Tô indo...

No quartel...

- Coronel, chegou uma carta pra você. – disse Havoc entregando a carta para o coronel

- Outra declaração de amor... Essas mulheres me amam! – Roy diz convencido.

- Num acho que seja isso... – Havoc murmura

- Disse alguma coisa?

- Não.

Roy abre a carta, o papel é preto e tem um desenho da morte e várias caveirinhas.

- Glup... – ele engole em seco

" Roy Fiat... Digo, Mustang...

Você está intimado a comparecer no juízo final...

Traduzindo, te inscrevi naquele concurso de dança de salão... Se prepare!! BOWAHAHAHAHA

Liligi P

P.S: Se pensar em não dançar e inventar alguma mentira sua pena será pior"

- Eu num acredito...

- Que foi?

- A doida chantagista me inscreveu num concurso de dança de salão...

- Quem?

- A Liligi...

- Ahh...

- E você diz "Ahh" como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo!

- Vindo dela eu num duvido nada.

Três segundos depois alguém bate na porta do coronel.

- Havoc, deixaram essa carta para você.

Havoc abre a carta;

" Você vai ficar encalhado... E não adianta chorar eu não vou te dar uma namorada...

Assinado a doida chantagista"

- E essa agora!

- É dela?

- Aham.

- Deixe eu ver...

Roy pega a carta e começa a ler.

- O que tem demais? Você nunca ia conseguir uma namorada mesmo.

- Num fala assim.

- E quer que eu fale como?

- Dançando tango... – Havoc diz debochado

Roy estala os dedos transformando Havoc em cinzas...

- Eu vou falar com a Riza.

Ele entra na sala de Riza…

- Riza... Aconteceu uma tragédia!

- A Liligi te inscreveu no concurso de dança de salão e te ameaçou?

- Foi... Você também?

- Sim.

- Ela está fora de si...

- Tá andando demais com a Manny, isso sim. Bowahahahahahaha!!

- T.T Num quero dançar...

- Junte-se ao clube.

De volta a Rizembool

- Bom dia. – Disse Ed se sentando na mesa.

- Bom dia, chibi. – Disse Pinako.

- Como é? QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE FORMIGUINHA ANÃ? SUA RATINHA DE LABORATORIO!!

- Não grite Ed. – Disse Al.

Winry serviu e Ed.

- Num vai dizer bom dia, Winry? – Ed pergunta, Winry dá as costas e continua andando. – Agora tá me ignorando Por que?

- ...

- Depois eu que sou o idiota insensível.

-...

- Você está mal, Winry.

- ...

- E...

- CALA A BOCA, EDWARD! E NUM QUERO OUVIR SUA VOZ!SEU IDIOTA!

Ed se assusta com a explosão da "amiga" resolve ficar quieto.

- Por que é que eu me assustaria com a Winry, sua doida maníaca por fanfics?

- Porque ela tem uma chave inglesa.

- Hunf... E Por que você colocou amiga entre aspas? Tá querendo dizer que ela é minha namorada? Ò.Ó

- Entenda como quiser...

- Ei chibi... – Diz Pinako

- Ora sua...

- Chegou carta pra você e para a Winry...

- Hm? carta?

- Tá aqui. – a vovó Pinako entrega a carta de Ed e Winry eles abriram.

- O que diz nii-san?

- Eu não acredito! – Ed e Winry dizem ao mesmo tempo.

- Que foi? – pergunta Al curioso.

- Ela... Ela...

Al toma a carta da mão de Ed.

" Chibi... Digo... Ed...

Como você tá muito desocupado nessa fanfic te inscrevi num concurso de dança de salão, na verdade, você e a Winry, ela será seu par.

Não pense que não sei que você pensa em fugir, Porque eu sei sim, se você não dançar você vai fazer companhia ao zelador do exército.

Liligi"

- Eu num quero dançar com alguém nanico, insensível e idiota. – Diz Winry ainda fria.

- Ótimo! Porque eu também não quero dançar com você!

- Err... Nii-san... Ela ameaçou vocês...

- Aquela maluca...

fim do capitulo.

/#\/#\/#\/#\/#\

- Quem você chamou de maluca? – olhar mortal para Ed.

- Er... A Winry...

- Como é? – Winry aparece atrás de Ed.

- Nadinha, Win...

- Nada de 'Win'... – ela atira a chave inglesa nele.

- As vezes é melhor falar a verdade.

- E se fosse com você sua escritora maluca?

- Te empurrava num poço profundo. .

- O.O

Ficou curtinho dessa vez, mas muita coisa vai acontecer a partir desse capitulo.

Bjusss .

- Por favor, não faça isso!! Ç.Ç – Havoc estava ajoelhado na minha frente

- Tarde demais! Eu já fiz!

- Eu te imploro! Faço o quiser!!

- Sério? – olhar malicioso.

- Uhum...

- Qualquer coisa?

- Sim.

- Então beije o Black Hayate.

- O quê?! O.o

- Você ouviu.

- Eu tô ferrado.

Cap 1 on!

Sem comentários hj, apenas agradecimentos à Leli Potter e Mizinha Christopher

Vlw pelos reviews!

Bjimm


	3. 2 Dança de salão, um idéia terrivel

Capitulo 2 –Dança de salão, uma idéia terrível

Capitulo 2 –Dança de salão, uma idéia terrível... Ou não...

- Elas nos inscreveu num concurso de dança! Ela não podia!! – Roy andava de um lado para outro dentro da sala...

- Ela podia sim... Ela é a escritora da fanfic. – Disse Riza

- Tá do lado dela?

- Não... Só tô contando os fatos.

- Agora nós vamos ter que pagar um mico na frente de um monte de gente!

- E pior é que nós somos obrigados a dançar...

- Pois é! Ela é lunática.

- Cuidado com o que fala coronel.

- Por que?

- Hm... ¬¬

- Tá! Já entendi.

- Quando vamos começar a ensaiar?

- Não sei... Nunca, talvez.

- Sabe que ela não vai nos liberar, né?

- Não acabe com as minhas esperanças, mulher!

Em Rizembool.

Ed está deitado embaixo de uma árvore...

- Tá dormindo, nii-san?

- Não…

- Quando é que você e a Winry vão começar a ensaiar?

- Eu num tô falando com aquela doida.

- E como vocês vão dançar?

- Simples... Não vamos.

- Mas Ed...

- Não adianta dizer nada, Al. Eu não vou dançar com a Winry.

Ele se levanta e vai em direção à casa amarela, Al o segue.

- Ei velha Pinako, o quem para o... – Ed não termina a frase uma vez que tem uma surpresa.

- Oi chibi-chan. .

- O-O que você faz aqui? – Liligi (Eu P) Está sentada na mesa conversando com Winry

- Vim garantir que você e a Winry vão dançar. Por que claro que vocês não pensavam em não dançar, certo?

- Claro... Eu já ia dizer para a Winry que a gente começasse os ensaios amanhã.

- Ótimo... ¬¬

- Oie! – Diz Al

- Oi. Como vai?

- Bem e você?

- Um pouco preocupada com o concurso...

- Por que?

Liligi olha pra Ed

- Tô com medo de que haja algum imprevisto. Mas não haver, certo Ed?

- Claro. .U Winry posso falar com você?

- Tá...

Ele puxa Winry para um canto.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – ele pergunta apavorado.

- Ela vai ficar em Rizembool uns dias...

- Aqui?

- Não. No hotel.

- Menos mal.

- Menos mal? Nós vamos ter que dançar valsa!

- Como é? O

- Ela me disse.

- Não pode ser.

- Pode sim. E é.

- NÃOOOOOOO! ToT

- Por que tá gritando,nii-san?

- Nada, Al. '

Em Amestris

- E aí, coronel? Soube que você e a tenente vão ter que dançar tango num concurso. – Diz Fuery entrando na sala.

- Quem te disse isso?

- O Havoc.

Roy abre a porta, bota a cabeça para fora e grita:

- HAVOC!!

- Sim, coronel?

Havoc estava paquerando a secretária, mas como eu tô muito má, eu não vou deixar ele ter uma namorada, uma coisa que não é tão impossível, vamos fazer ele ir pra sala do coronel de vez.

- Vem cá!

- Tô indo... Até mais Glória. – Ele diz para a secretária.

- Tchau Havoc.

Havoc entra na sala de Mustang.

- Que foi coronel?

- Você espalhou que eu e a Hawkeye vamos dançar no concurso de dança?

Havoc engole seco.

- Err... Não.

- Não minta ... – Roy calça suas luvas.

- Bem... Talvez eu tenha dito pro Breda, pro Fuery , Pro Falman e pro Armstrong, mas não foi por mal...

- Eu vou espalhar sobre a sua carta. – Diz Roy.

- Não, por favor, coronel!

- Eu vou.

- Você está de mal humor.

- Culpa daquela 'aborrecente'. ARGH!!

- E o que eu tenho a ver com essa história? T.T

- Cai fora!

- Tô indo! TT.TT

Rizembool, 19:23

- Sirva-se – Pinako diz para Liligi.

- Obrigado.

- Então, quanto tempo vai ficar por aqui? – pergunta Al.

- Uma semana, talvez.

- Hm...

- Tomara que vá embora logo. – murmura Ed

-Como é, Ed? – Lilgi fala irritada para Ed

- Hm? Nada, nadinha!

- Hum... – olhar desconfiado para ele.

Na mesa da casa, estão sentados (em ordem) Eu (do lado direito), Ed, Winry, Pinako (lado esquerdo) e Al. Todos estão comendo silenciosamente até eu ter mais umas daquelas idéias doidas, mas não malvadas. Liligi "sem querer" derruba o garfo de Ed que cai do lado de Winry.

- Opa. – Liligi diz inocentemente. – Foi mal!

- Deixa que eu junto – A loira diz.

- Não precisa. – Diz Ed.

Os dois se abaixam para pegar o garfo de Ed, ele coloca a mão sobre a dela quando seguram o garfo quase ao mesmo tempo, depois eles ficam se encarando por um tempo, se separam completamente vermelhos por causa do contato.

- Eu vou pegar outro garfo para você. – Diz Winry para Ed e se levanta

" Hum... Já entendi o que essa garota quer fazer..." – pensa Pinako.

Amestris 19:35

- Toc, Toc. – Alguém bate na porta ( Jura?! O) de Riza

- Só um instante – ela diz tirando o avental ( Riza de avental... Acho difícil. ¬¬') – Sim?

Riza se surpreende ao ver o homem alto, moreno, dono de belíssimos olhos negros, parado na frente da sua porta.

- C-Coronel? – ela gagueja, o homem está muito elegante.

- Boa noite, Riza.

- O que o senhor faz aqui?

- Nada de senhor ou coronel, Riza, não estamos no quartel.

- Desculpe, é o hábito.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro, mas o que faz aqui mesmo?

- Eu vim te convidar para jantar? – ele disse galante como sempre

- Jantar? – ela repete desconsertada

- Aham... Para discutirmos sobre os ensaios para o concurso.

- Ah... O concurso. – ela diz um pouco desanimada.

- Vamos? Ou você já jantou?

- Não, eu estava terminando de preparar...

- Hum... Melhor ainda... Posso jantar aqui? Pelo menos acho que aqui se sentirá mais confortável.

"Confortável? Com esse mulherengo na minha casa, SOZINHO comigo? Vou ficar ainda mais nervosa, agora que a Liligi viajou... Mas por sorte tenho minha arma... Se ele tentar algo, o que eu acho improvável, eu posso atirar nele..."

- Pois é... Sente-se, vou colocar a comida do Hayate e depois coloco a nossa.

- A do cachorro...

- Aham...

Roy lança um olhar gélido para Hayate, lembrou do que Riza dissera uns dias atrás, O cachorro se sente ameaçado...

- Pronto, aqui está... – ela coloca um prato para Roy.

Rizembool...

Liligi e Pinako estão lavando a louça...

- Por que é mesmo que você está se metendo na história? – Pinako pergunta

- Hum?

- Eu vi o que você fez hoje...

- Num sei do que você tá falando. – Liligi diz se fazendo de inocente.

- Você derrubou aquele garfo de propósito.

- Eu?

- Uhum.

- Acho que a fumaça do cachimbo embaçou seus óculos, eu num fiz nada.

- Sei...

- Não me olhe assim... Odeio quando ficam me encarando!

- Pobre Alphonse!

- Por que disse isso?

- Ele não pára de te encarar.

- Ele num me encara com olhar desconfiado...

- Eu num tô dizendo nada.

- Tô de olho em você.

- Por que?

- Você tá me assustando.

- Não precisa ser tão direta... Não tenho idade pra isso.

- ¬¬

fim do capitulo.

/#\/#\/#\/#\/#\

- Não fica me encarando.

- Eu não estou te encarando – Diz Pinako.

- Tá sim.

- Não estou.

-Você tá sim!!

- Não estou...

- TÁ!!

- Não estou não!!

Enquanto eu brigo com a velha lá em cima, eu quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo a fanfic, o capitulo num ficou engraçado, mas acho que deu pra entender o Porquê do concurso de dança, né?

Bem, quanto a namorada do Havoc, sinto decepcioná-las garotas, mas a fic jah está pronta, se naum estivesse eu até q colocaria uma de vocês para serem namorada dele XD Então quem sabe eu aproveito a idéia numa próxima fic XD

- Au au au. – Diz Black Hayate.

- Não precisa se assustar

- Au au.

- O Roy num vai fazer nada com você.

- Au au.

- Eu garanto.

- Aua au au!!

- O Havoc não vai te beijar; Também não deixo.

- Au au au au au Au!

- Traduzindo... Não percam o próximo capitulo!


	4. 3 Que começem os ensaios

Capitulo 3 – Que comecem os ensaios!

6:59:56 da manhã, quatro segundos depois o radio- relógio de Roy começou a tocar... Bethoven...  
- Droga! – Disse Roy cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro – Por que tinha que tocar logo Bethoven? Isso é música para dormir não para acordar!  
O telefone começou a tocar.  
- E essa agora! – ele desliga o radio-relógio e vai atender o telefone  
- Alô... Como é? Você o que? Quando?... Porcaria!!

Em Rizembool.  
- Bom dia dona Pinako.  
- Bom dia... Liligi, né?  
- Uhum. Cadê o Ed?  
- Ainda dorme.  
- E o Al?  
- Saiu com a Winry.  
- Hum... .  
- Entre. Pode esperá-los.  
- Tá. Obrigado.  
Pinako vai para a oficina e deixa Liligi sozinha. Ela vai sorrateiramente para o quarto de Ed e sai de lá três minutos depois.  
"É isso aí!! \o/" – ela pensou

Ed acorda, se levanta ainda muito sonolento, vai devagar para o banheiro...  
- AHHHHH!!  
- O que houve? – pergunta Winry que acabara de chegar com Al.  
- que gritaria é essa? – Pinako volta pra ver o que tinha acontecido.  
- AHHHH!  
Ed sai correndo do banheiro e para em frente aos presentes na sala.  
- Você! – aponta para Liligi – Você fez isso!!  
- O que houve? – Pergunta Al impressionado  
Ed estava parecendo nada mais nada menos do que com uma bonequinha de porcelana, maquiagem completa: batom vermelho, blush, sombra rosa...  
- Eu? – Liligi diz incrédula – Está dizendo que eu fiz isso aí com você?  
- É!! Você mesma sua baixinha maluca!!  
- Não me faça ficar irritada! E pare de acusar os outros sem saber! Eu cheguei há pouco tempo!  
- FOI VOCÊ EU TENHO CERTEZA!!  
- Não fui eu!  
- Foi!Foi!Foi!  
- Pode provar? ò.Ó  
- Abra a sua bolsa!  
- Não.  
- Por que não quer abrir?  
- Porque é uma bolsa de garota! Meninos não podem ver as tralhas que elas carregam!  
- Aposto que tem maquiagem aí! Você tá com os olhos pretos por causa de lápis de olho.  
- Pra sua informação, eu deixo a maquiagem em casa porque eu sou muito desastrada e não quero destruí-las.  
- O que você poderia fazer para destruir a maquiagem?  
- Num sei... Quem sabe 'acidentalmente' eu possa tacar a bolsa na cabeça de um idiota.  
- Ed, você está exagerando. – Diz Winry.  
- Eu tenho certeza que foi você.  
- Sem argumentos. – Liligi Diz virando o rosto e cruzando os braços  
- Por que num vai lavar o rosto e deixa de fazer escândalo? – Diz Winry.  
- Tá bem...  
Ed volta para o banheiro, meia hora depois ele sai.  
- O que veio fazer aqui, sua doida?  
- ... Vim inspecionar os ensaios, lembram?  
- Os ensaios?  
- É... Começavam hoje.  
- HOJE? – Ed e Winry falam em coro.  
- Uhum.  
- Mas, mas... – Ed tentava argumentar – A gente num tem professor.  
- Ele já está lá no salão do hotel.Ah! Fala sério... Vocês não sabem dançar valsa?  
Os dois fizeram um gesto negando.  
- É... Vamos ter trabalho.  
- Peraí... Se você entende tanto de dança de salão, Por que num se escreveu para dançar a valsa? – Diz Ed irritado  
- Eu tenho trauma.  
- Tem trauma de dançar valsa?  
- Tenho.  
- Por que?  
- Culpa do meu primo... Mas não vem ao caso. Vamos?  
- Agora?  
- Quanto mais cedo, mais rápido eu vou embora.  
- Mas nós nem tomamos café! – Diz Winry.  
- Tem comida lá.  
- Vamos logo Winry. – Diz Ed.  
- Você num era o 1° a não querer dançar?  
- Pois é... Mas eu quero que essa maluca vá embora.

No QG  
- Hawkeye! – Disse Roy ofegante entrando na sala de Riza.  
- O que foi coronel? Alguma garota deu um fora em você? Parece abatido. Ou o que? Geralmente a primeira coisa que você faz é ir dormir no seu escritório.  
- Não... Eu…Eu… Eu re…Rec…  
- Recupera o fôlego primeiro, homem!  
Ela faz ele sentar numa cadeira até ele poder respirar melhor.  
- Eu… Recebi um telefonema hoje de manhã.  
- Que foi? Te deram um fora pelo o telefone?

- O que foi?  
- A doida ligou pra mim.  
- A Liligi?  
- Conhece outra doida?  
- As mulheres que saem com o Havoc?

- Fala de uma vez!  
- Ela disse que mandou um professor para os ensaios começarem.  
- Humm... Certo.  
- Você não entendeu Riza... Ela mandou para hoje.  
- Como é?!  
- Isso o que você ouviu.  
- Ninguém merece. Que horas?  
- Três.  
- Três da tarde?! Eu não posso!  
- Por que?  
- Err...  
- Riza?  
- Nada não.  
No salão do hotel.  
- Ai! O que acha que está fazendo Edward? – Winry dizia exasperada  
- Não vem me culpar! Você devia ter ido pra lá!  
- Eu não!  
- Você sim! E ainda por cima está guiando! Eu devia estar guiando.  
- Não tenho culpa por você ser lesado!  
- Lesado?  
- Uhum.  
- ARGH!!  
Os dois ficam se encarando enquanto de seus olhos saiam umas 'faísquinhas.'  
- Afinal, vocês vão continuar ensaiando ou vão ficar criticando um ao outro? – Liligi pergunta totalmente cansada daquela situação.  
- A culpa é sua! – Ed diz apontando pra ela  
- Minha?! Euzinha? Liligi?  
- Tem outra aqui?  
- Não, mas posso colocar um clone do mal.  
- Clone do mal? Pior que você não existe!  
- O que disse?  
- n.n' Nada... Esquece.  
- Sorte sua que a minha memória é horrível. E se apressem que amanhã eu tenho que ir para a Cidade Central.  
- Jura?! – Diz Ed com os olhos esperançosos e brilhando.  
- Pois é... Tenho que atormentar o Roy e a Riza... Mas não se preocupem a gente vai se ver de novo daqui à dez dias.  
- Dez dias?  
- O dia do concurso.  
- O.O – Ed e Winry olham para ela espantados.  
- Que foi?  
- Tá muito em cima.  
- Então sugiro que se apressem. – Liligi se levanta e vai saindo.  
- Aonde você vai?  
- Comer algo, tô morrendo de fome.  
- Eu vou também! – Ed diz animado, mas a autora que num regula muito bem sai e tranca a porta por fora, Ed começa a espancar a porta desesperadamente.  
- AAABREEEEE!!  
- Não! Vocês tem que ensaiar lembram? O concurso é daqui dez dias.  
- EU TÔ COM FOME!!  
- E eu com isso?  
- VOCÊ É MUITO MÁÁÁÁ!! Y.Y  
- Obrigado. Tchauzinhooo! Ah... Nem tente usar alquimia para sair ou então eu vou te quilar!! Quilar: um verbo meio confuso que eu uso, inventado pelo os meus primos malandros, quer dizer acabar, dar uma surra ou algo tipo  
- Eu nem sei que é isso!! Ç.Ç  
- Lê a observação entre colchetes lá em cima. – Eu digo e vou embora.  
- Hum... T.T

Cidade Central 15:00 hrs.  
Roy e Riza foram ao local indicado, era um grande salão com uma arquitetura antiga.  
- Boa tarde. – Disse um rapaz que se encontrava presente na sala. Ele era moreno e tinha olhos verdes.  
- Boa tarde.  
- Vocês devem ser Roy Nissan e Riza Hawkeye.  
- Isso. – Diz Riza.  
- Não... Meu nome é Mustang.  
- Mustang Nissan?  
- –. –U Não... Roy Mustang.  
- Ah certo. Eu sou Clebson.  
- Clebeson?Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar  
- Num sei se é com 'e' ou sem.  
- –. –' Roy e Riza.  
- Ah e você deve ter me visto na fanfic da Manny, ela é o cara. Sou o Clebe do facão  
- Ahh...A Liligi mandou você aqui?  
- Foi. Nós vamos fazer o que mesmo?  
- Dançar. – Disse Roy com cara de desgosto  
- Ah tá. Alguém aí tem cd de forró?  
- Forró? – Dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
- É.  
- A gente não ia dançar não era tango não? – Pergunta Roy.  
- Ah... Vou ali na lanchonete do outro lado, esperem aqui.  
- O que você vai fazer na lanchonete? – perguntou Riza.  
- Pegar o tango.  
- Como é?  
- Tango é um refresco, né?  
- –.–U - Roy e Riza.  
- Tango é uma dança.  
- Ahh!! Eu achei que fosse um refresco...  
- Pois é, né! – Disse Roy  
- Vamos começar! – ele diz animado. – Então?  
- Então o que? – pergunta Riza.  
- Cadê o cd?  
- você num trouxe?  
- Não...

- Eu só trouxe um cd que a Liligi me deu. – ele pega um cd e lê, ou pelo menos tenta, o que está escrito nele – Pango... Frango...Mango... Ei mango não é manga em francês?  
Roy e Riza gota.  
- Tá escrito Tango...  
- Ah tá...  
Clebe coloca a musica, Roy e Riza se aproximam, ela põe um braço no ombro dele e ele coloca uma das mãos nas costas dela e outra ele segura a mão livre dela.  
O asno, digo, Clebe, aperta play, a música começa a tocar, Roy e Riza ficam parados sem saber o que fazer.  
- Não vão dançar? – pergunta Clebe  
- Nós não sabemos. – Diz Roy.  
- E o que estão fazendo aqui? – pergunta o asno... Clebe XD, Gota em Roy e Riza.  
- Você devia nos ensinar.  
- Jura?  
- Aham.  
- Ah é verdade! A Liligi me disse mesmo. E ela até mandou dois vestidos.  
-Pra que ela mandou dois vestidos para a Riza? – pergunta Roy  
- Ela disse que um era pra você.  
- O.O Ela é doida! – Roy diz totalmente incrédulo.  
- Eu sei. Ela queria me pagar 20 reais, mas eu disse que era demais.  
- E quanto ela tá te pagando?  
- 5 reais.  
- O.O"  
- Roy vem cá... – Diz Riza e puxa Roy para um canto longe do analfabeto.  
- Que foi?  
- Como esse analfabeto idiota vai nos ensinar tango?  
- Num sei.  
- Estamos perdidos!  
- Que casalzinho lindo. essa é pra você Lilivi .  
Fim do capitulo.

Ed está sentado no sofá mexendo na minha bolsa.  
- O que está fazendo, 'Ed-kun'? Ò.Ó  
- Hehe... Nada – sorriso nervoso  
- Eu já disse que não te maquiei!  
- FOI VOCÊ SIM!  
- Cala a boca! – Levanta Ed gira e arremessa longe. – Hehehe! – Tira uma coisa do bolso – esse blush pequenininho da natura é ótimo!!

Oie!! Mais um capitulo!

- Jura?! Axei que fosse um artigo de revista O  
- Peraí, quem é você?  
- Eu sou você.  
- Como é?  
- Você disse que ia colocar um clone do mal, aqui estou.  
- Para de tirar com a minha cara e vai ferrar os outros.  
- Boa idéia, tô indo.  
- ¬¬' "Eu sou doida mesmo..."

Hehe, espero que esse capítulo não esteja tão sem graça quanto eu acho... E quanto ao Clebe... É meu colega de classe e ele é burro assim mesmo.  
Desculpa a demora galera!

Não percam o próximo capitulo na qual eu vou atormentar o Roy e a Riza,  
Riza e Riza atrás de mim:  
- Glup... O.O' É o fim...


	5. 4 Chega de moleza!

Capitulo 4 – Chega de moleza!  
- Ai... Ai... – Ed levantava e ia para cozinha.  
- O que foi, chibi? Por que está resmungando? – perguntou Pinako.  
- Se eu não estivesse tão dolorido eu até que gritaria com você.  
- Puxa... O que houve?  
- Os ensaios estão me matando.  
- Dançar valsa tá te matando?  
- Na verdade aquela doida tá... Faz quatro dias que ela está aqui, mas parece que foram 4 meses de sofrimento e dor...  
- Essa garota é boa no que faz...  
- É... Ela adora me atormentar.  
- Bom dia. – Disse Winry na mesma situação de Ed.  
- Ixi... A Liligi andou te espancando também? – perguntou Pinako impressionada.  
- Não... Foi o Ed?  
- Eu? O.O  
- Foi... – olhar mortal para Ed – Você dança muito mal... Meus pobres pés é que estão sofrendo.  
- Mas...  
- Cala a boca e vamos comer de uma vez.  
Na hora em que Winry senta e vai dar uma bela mordida no seu pão...  
- Blim blom!! – a campainha tocou...  
- Droga! – praguejou Winry.  
- Deixa que eu vou. – disse Pinako.  
- Oie!! – Liligi disse Animada ao Pinako abria a porta.  
- Ed... Winry... A carrasca tá aqui. – Pinako gritou.  
- ¬¬' Carrasca?  
- Entre.  
- Hum...  
- O que você quer? – Ed disse com uma cara de espanto – Pode levar o celular, o carro, a carteira...  
- Engraçadinho. Eu vim me despedir.  
- Despedir?  
- Tô indo para a Central.  
( Música de fundo... hum... Num sei o nome... é aquela: Aleluia!Aleluia!Aleluiaá!!)  
- Jura?! – Ed disse com os olhos brilhando  
- Uhum. Mas ensaiem, ok.  
- Ok.  
-Tchau.  
-Tchau. – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo...  
Depois de horas de viagem num trem...  
- OIEEEE!!  
- Essa não... Essa vozinha... – Roy já tremia, virou devagar e encontrou... – Liligi?  
- Hehe! Sentiu saudades?  
- O- O que faz aqui?  
- Vim ver como o incompetente do Clebe está se saindo.  
- Veio ver... Nós dançando?  
- Claro. Falta uma semana para o concurso.  
- Uma semana?  
- Aham.  
Roy ficou tão surpreso que teve um treco e desmaiou ali mesmo se estatelando no chão.

_- Você num tem piedade dos outros não? – pergunta Roy pra Liligi  
- Claro que tenho.  
- Jura?! – olhinhos brilhando – Vai me deixar em paz?!  
- Claro que não! Eu tenho piedade dos outros... Sabe, eu faço o Clebe trazer meus livros da escola todo dia. E essa é das menores boas ações que eu faço.  
- T.T Má... Você me fez desmaiar, cair e me estatelar no chão. Não podia pelo menos ter me segurado?  
- Você pesa demais.  
- Como é?  
- Como é o que?_

Roy abria os olhos, as coisas estavam fora de foco, quando sua visão limpou ele viu Riza olhando pra ele com cara de preocupada.  
- Riza... Eu tive um pesadelo Riza...  
- Um pesadelo? – ela repetiu.  
- É... Eu sonhei que a Liligi tinha voltado.  
- E aí ele acordou? – Liligi entrou na sala trazendo um copo d'água na mão.  
-AHHHH!! – Roy pulo no colo de Riza.  
- ¬¬' Roy...  
- Desculpe... Ela tá aqui mesmo!!  
- Tá aqui tua água. – ela entrega o copo pra ele. – Vamos logo, pra começar logo esse ensaio. – ela disse e saiu.  
Roy e Riza vão para o salão e lá estão Liligi e Clebe, ela estava sentada ouvindo música, enquanto Clebe segurava um monte de livros.  
- O que estão fazendo? – pergunta Roy.  
- Lá lá lá... Eu tô ouvindo música, o Clebe tá ganhando músculos. Lá lá lá…  
- Como segurar esses livros grossos vão fazer ele ganhar músculos?  
- Ele vai carregar esses livros que eu comprei hoje. E você o estão esperando? Vamos começar logo!  
- Tá...  
Eles se posicionaram, Liligi deu play, Roy e Riza já dominavam mais ou menos o tango.  
Meia hora depois.  
- Muito bom.  
- Podemos parar? – perguntou Riza ofegante  
- Não.  
- Ahhh...  
E se colocaram de novo na mesma posição, mas dessa vez Roy decidiu descer a mão dele para um lugar na qual Riza não gostou nada e simplesmente deferiu um tapa na cara de Roy e saiu pisando duro. Ele sentou ao lado de Clebe e choramingava com a marca da mão de Riza no rosto.  
- Mulheres... T.T – Roy disse.  
- Eu concordo... T.T  
- Ué... Por que você tá chorando?  
- É que a minha ex-namorada me colocou chifres, todo mundo sabia menos eu.  
- ¬¬' Quer dizer que você é C.C.C.?  
- É... Eu estudo lá...  
- No C.C.C? O.O  
- Sim. É o meu colégio.  
- Não é esse tipo de C.C.C que eu tô falando.  
- Não? E qual é?  
- Pergunta para a Liligi.  
Clebe vai até a Liligi.  
- Que que é, Clebe?  
- O que é CCC?  
- As iniciais do nosso colégio e...  
- E o que?  
- Corno contente cantando.  
- O.O  
- No seu caso é CCD.  
- E o que é isso?  
- Corno contente dançando.  
- Ah tá.

Quanto a Riza...  
- Aquele idiota! – ela falava sozinha, em voz alta, gesticulando exageradamente, sem falar que seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. – Como ele ousa!!

_- Com licença. – Disse Riza.  
- Até você tá interrompendo! – Eu digo irritada  
- Você fez o Mustang passar a mão onde não devia, já aconteceu, está certo. Agora eu poderia me vingar?  
- Claro... BOWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! risada do mal  
- . Vamos pensar em como.  
- Nem precisa... Já tenho tudo aqui..._

Continuando...  
- Ele é um pervertido! Como ele pôde?! Por acaso ele acha que eu sou uma das vagabundas com quem ele sai?! Eu não vou deixar isso assim e além do mais...  
Ela não terminou a frase uma vez que acabou caindo em cima de alguém.  
- Você está bem? – Disse o jovem todo cavalheiro.  
- Estou.  
- Me desculpe, eu sou tão desastrado!  
- Não foi sua culpa! Eu que estava muito distraída.  
- Jack. – ele estendeu a mão para ela  
- Hum? – Riza analisou o rapaz, parecia ser pouco mais novo que ela, tinha cabelos pretos meio azulados, olhos azuis e um corpo atlético. – Riza Hawkeye.  
- Lhe devo mais que desculpas, sra. Riza. O que posso fazer?  
- É senhorita e bem... – ela fez uma cara de pensativa – Você poderia me ajudar com um probleminha, mas é um pouco complicado.  
- Sem problemas. Qualquer coisa para ajudar uma bela dama. – e beijou a mão dela.

- Cadê a Riza? – Roy estava impaciente.  
Nesse exato instante Riza chega acompanhada de Jack, eles conversam animadamente e trocam alguns olhares indiscreto, Roy fica passado.  
- Riza!! QUEM É ESSE CARA?!  
- Hum? Ele? – aponta para Jack, Roy faz que sim – É meu namorado, Jack.  
O queixo de Roy literalmente cai, Liligi está olhando para a situação com cara de divertimento.  
-COMO SEU NAMORADO? COMO?QUANDO?ONDE?  
- Como não preciso dizer, quando, ontem a noite, nós saímos e ele me pediu em namoro e onde, no restaurante central.  
- MAS ELE É MAIS NOVO QUE VOCÊ!!  
- E daí? O amor não tem idade! – ela dá um beijo no rosto dele, fazendo Roy ficar irado; Sem pensar duas vezes ele vai saindo da sala.  
- Ô Mustang! O ensaio não acabou. – Liligi disse  
- Vai pro inferno.  
- Você primeiro.  
- Que seja!!  
Ele sai pisando duro.

Em Rizembool  
- Cuidado Ed.  
- Foi mal!  
Ed e Winry ensaiavam na sala enquanto Pinako e Al foram no mercado.  
- Quer saber?! Já chega! Você já pisou no meu pé umas 500 vezes!!  
- Não, Winry! Vamos ensaiar! Não quero aquela doida no meu pé!!  
- Não estou nem aí! Você acabou com o meu.  
Winry já tinha andado metade da sala, Ed a seguiu, mas antes que ele pudesse chegar realmente perto acabou tropeçando no tapete que tipo de idiota tropeça num tapete? Ah é!! Eu!! .'' e caindo por cima de Winry.

_- Peraí, você estava me chamando de idiota? – olhar mortal para mim.  
- Eu?  
- Você sim!  
-¬¬ ' Você não estava prestes a beijar a Winry?  
- Ah é!_

Eles se olharam nos olhos, Ed perdeu toda a razão ao olhar aquele par de olhos azuis e foi aproximando seus lábios, Winry fechou os olhos e logo depois sentiu o toque dos lábios de Edward nos seus e retribuiu o beijo...  
Fim do capítulo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_- T.T eu sou infeliiiiizzzz!! – Roy chorava enquanto tomava um litro de vodka.  
- Compre um gato.  
- Eu quero a Rizaaaaaa!! Buáaaaa TT.TT  
- Então lute por ela.  
- Mas...  
- Tchau Roy... Num tô a fim de ouvir conversa de bêbado. – empurra Roy porta afora._

_**Muahahahaha!! Vingança de Riza!! Olhar malicioso ... Pois é, até quando isso dura? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! beijo!! E os fatos colocados sobre o Clebe aqui são puramente verdadeiros!! (C.C.C!!)**_

_- Ai ai... – Ed suspirando, vermelho e completamente perdido em seus pensamentos.  
- Eu hein...  
- Que foi?! Aii...Eu beijei a Winry...  
- Eu percebi...  
- Winry... Winry-chan... Win... Winzinha...  
- Primeiro eu fico ouvindo papo de bêbado agora papo de louco? Esse povo tá decadente. Culpa minha, acho... Não percam o próximo capítulo!!  
-Winry… - mais suspiros_

_- O nosso filho vai se chamar Edwin... Ed e Win!! AII!! suspiros e mais suspiros  
- ¬¬U_


	6. 5 Planos malignos

Capitulo 5 – Planos malignos  
No QG  
- Bom dia coronel. – Disse Riza ao chegar.  
- ù.ú – e ele se foi.  
- Hehe... Tá funcionando!

Em Rizembool  
Ed acorda e vai tomar banho, ele abre a porta e...  
- Ahhhhhhhhh!!  
Um grito ecoa pela a casa.  
- O que foi, nii-san? – Al pergunta, quando entra no banheiro vê Ed desmaiado no chão, quando olha mais pra frente vê Winry enrolada numa toalha, com o rosto muito vermelho, não dá tempo de nada uma vez que Winry joga a chave inglesa na cabeça de Al.  
- SEUS PERVERTIDOS!! – ela berra e sai correndo do banheiro.

No QG  
- Tá hora!! \o/ Uhuu - Liligi entrou animada na sala de Roy  
- Quem deixou você entrar?Eu não tinha dito para o Armstrong pra não deixar você entrar?  
- Eu dispensei o Armstrong. Mandei ele pra academia.  
- Você o quê?  
- Você ouviu. Vamos logo!  
- Pra onde?  
- Ensaiar, oras!  
- Eu não vou mais dançar!  
- Como é?  
- Não tô falando com a Riza.  
- FUERYYY!! – Liligi grita e Fuery aparece  
- Sim, senhorita Liligi? –ele disse prestando continência. (ai que chique! Até continência tem!)  
- Traz aquele vestido.  
- Sim.  
Dez segundos depois Fuery volta com um vestido vermelho.  
- Arigato.  
- De nada.  
- Hehehe – olhar malicioso – Coronel, dê um alô ao seu novo vestido!  
- Oi. – ele disse desanimado.  
- Ixi... Esse aí tá na fossa...  
- A Riza tá namorando com aquele cara! Dá pra acreditar?  
- Dá pra acreditar que você tá desse jeito? – aponta pra Roy. – Dá o troco! Pega a namorada do Havoc! Céus!!  
- Hum... Boa idéia.  
- Ai... Acho que vou me arrepender por isso.

Riza e Liligi conversavam alegremente quando Roy chegou e ficou observando a cena de longe até Riza sair.  
- O que vocês falavam? – ele perguntou curioso para Liligi  
- Sabe guardar segredo?  
- Sei.  
- Eu também. . – dito isso ela sai toda saltitante  
- O.O' Essa menina é fogo!  
Atrás de uma parede qualquer...  
- BOWAHAHAHAHAHA Pobre Royzinho. – olhos brilhando

Em Rizembool  
TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
- Aff! Que telefone chato! – Winry diz irritada e atende o telefone – Alô?  
- Oi Winry-chan.  
- Err... Oi Liligi.  
- Como você tá?  
- Bem... – ela respondeu vagamente lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos que envolveram Edward  
- Vamos ao ponto... Você já recebeu a correspondência?  
- Já, mas não abri. Por quê?  
- Eu mandei as passagens de trem pra que vocês venham para a Central o mais rápido possível.  
- Mas...  
- Diga ao Ed, de preferência hoje. Precisamos ensaiar mais já que o concurso é nesse fim de semana. Até logo. – ela desligou o telefone  
- Essa não... O concurso de dança... Com o Ed... – ela começou a ficar vermelha  
- Cheguei! – Ed anunciou fazendo Winry estremecer  
- E-Ed... – ela chamou receosa  
- O quê? – ele também estava vermelho  
- A... A... L-Liligi ligou... A gente tem que ir pra Central... Ela mandou as passagens pelo o correio.  
- Er... Central? Quando?  
- Ela disse que se possível ainda hoje. – Winry fazia gestos excessivos com as mãos e encarava o chão.  
- Certo. – ele disse e subiu as escadas.  
- Ed... – ela murmurou querendo chamá-lo alto, mas sua voz saiu fraca  
Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto do ambarino, fez menção que iria bater na porta, mas antes teria que criar coragem, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, em fim fez o movimento e bateu na porta. Mas percebeu que sua mão batia em algo macio e não na dura porta, abriu os lhos e viu que batia na cabeça de Ed.  
- AHH! Ed! Desculpe! Desculpa! Foi...  
- Aff! Cala a boca Winry! – ele dizia massageando a testa – Por que não olha antes de bater? Que coisa!  
- Desculpe. – ela disse olhando para seus pés.  
- Então, já arrumou suas coisas?  
- Err... Não.  
- Garotas! Sempre atrasadas! – ele disse fazendo pouco caso e foi para o banheiro.  
- É assim, então? Ah pois você vai ver, Ed! – ela falou sozinha.

- Muito bem, você vai ser a jurada! . - Liligi falava ao telefone  
- Ai que legal!! \o/ – a outra pessoa dizia  
- Muahahahaha!! Que se preparem!!

- Winry!! Anda logo!! – Ed batia na porta do quarto da loira  
- Já que você está tão apressado, vai levar minha mala! – ela disse apontando para a mala  
- Me dá logo essa porcaria! – ele disse  
- Entra e pega. – ela disse indo para as escadas  
- Peraí, não vai me esperar?  
- Eu não.  
- Ninguém merece. – ele pega as malas mas tomba – Que porcarias você colocou nessa mala, Winry?! – ele gritou  
- Coisas de garotas. – ela disse  
- Me ajuda aqui.  
- Não.  
- Ò.Ó  
Ed pegou a mala e saiu arrastando,ou melhor, as malas, a dele e de Winry.  
- Que droga de mala pesada!!  
- Não reclama – Winry já se encontrava no andar de baixo – Você que ficou me apressando.  
- Eu e minha boca grande! – ele começou a descer as escadas.  
"Boca... O gosto da boca dela... Ahhh... Quê que é isso Edward Elric? Ela é a doida da Winry ò.Ó Pare de pensar besteiras tipo o quanto os lábios dela são macios e como ela tem um cheiro adocicado... ahh... tão bom! Aff!! Para com isso seu baka!"  
O chibi estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que acabou tropeçando numa das malas e rolou escada abaixo.

- Dá pause! – Liligi diz apertando o botão de pause do controle remoto  
- O que foi agora? – Winry perguntou  
- Gostei da cena!  
- Você gostou, foi? – Winry perguntou lendo a legenda de pensamentos do Ed  
- Foi... – olhar malicioso, pega o controle e começa a procurar um botão  
- O que você tá fazendo?  
- Ah! Achei!  
- O que?  
- Vamos dar replay! Hehe .

Ed pegou a mala e saiu arrastando,ou melhor, as malas, a dele e de Winry.  
- Que droga de mala pesada!!  
- Não reclama – Winry já se encontrava no andar de baixo – Você que ficou me apressando.  
- Eu e minha boca grande! – ele começou a descer as escadas.  
"Boca... O gosto da boca dela... Ahhh... Quê que é isso Edward Elric? Ela é a doida da Winry ò.Ó Pare de pensar besteiras tipo o quanto os lábios dela são macios e como ela tem um cheiro adocicado... ahh... tão bom! Aff!! Para com isso seu baka!"  
O chibi estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que acabou tropeçando numa das malas e rolou escada abaixo.

- Ahahaha!! Adorei!! De novo! – e aperta replay de novo

Ed pegou a mala e saiu arrastando,ou melhor, as malas, a dele e de Winry.  
- Que droga de mala pesada!!  
- Não reclama – Winry já se encontrava no andar de baixo – Você que ficou me apressando.  
- Eu e minha boca grande! – ele começou a descer as escadas.  
"Boca... O gosto da boca dela... Ahhh... Quê que é isso Edward Elric? Ela é a doida da Winry ò.Ó Pare de pensar besteiras tipo o quanto os lábios dela são macios e como ela tem um cheiro adocicado... ahh... tão bom! Aff!! Para com isso seu baka!"  
O chibi estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que acabou tropeçando numa das malas e rolou escada abaixo.

- Muito massa!!  
- Me dá isso! – Ed aparece em uma cadeira de rodas, todo enfaixado.  
- Eu queru replay!  
- Vai ficar querendo.  
- ED!! GRRR Ò.Ó  
- Deixa continuar...  
- Não!  
- Vai!  
- Você não manda em mim!  
Ed aperta play

Ed abriu os olhos e encontrou Winry o observando atentamente  
- Acordou?  
- Sim... Ai!  
- Ótimo, agora vamos. – Winry disse áspera indo até a porta  
- Como assim? Eu caí da escada e você quer que eu viaje?  
- A Liligi acabou de ligar. – ela mentiu  
- Vamos. – Ed disse amedrontado.  
E os dois foram para a estação, Winry fez Ed carregar as malas de novo.  
Fim do capítulo

**- - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - **

**- Boahahaha!! Replay!! – olhar maligno  
- Por favor, Liligi, não faz isso! – Ed implorou  
- Replay!!  
- Nãoo!! Eu faço o que você quiser! Eu até beijo a Winry!  
- Quer dizer que você não gostou de me beijar? – Winry apareceu do lado de Ed, ele corou  
- É... Claro... Que não!!  
Winry ficou muito irritada, jogou as malas do vagão bagageiro em cima de Ed e saiu chorando.**

**Esse ficou capitulo ficou ruim TT.TT Então, sem argumentos.**

**- Liligi... – Roy diz meloso  
- Lá vem bomba...  
- Liligi amiga, qual é o segredo da Riza?  
- Eu já te disse que eu sou um tumulo!  
- Não pode ser um escancarado?  
- Não. Isso é com o Havoc. E se me dá licença eu vou ajeitar as coisas pro concurso – Liligi se vai  
- TT.TT**


	7. 6 Concurso de dança

**Rufar de tambores!! Eis o ultimo capitulo da fic LCC!!  
Aí vai a minha comédia, ultimo capitulo!  
Caprichei pra ninguem reclamar XD  
Então, divirtam-se e deixem seus coments!!**

Capitulo 6 – Concurso de dança  
- Bem vindos!! – Liligi disse ao avistar Ed e Winry  
- Olá. – Winry respondeu.  
- Ai...  
- O que deu nele, Winry-chan?  
- Ele caiu da escada.  
- Ah, pensei que tivesse sido algo mais grave. – Liligi dá de ombros –Vamos. Vou levá-los para o hotel.

No hotel...  
- Aqui está Liligi. – a atendente entrega duas chaves para Liligi, os três vão para o elevador.  
-Qual andar? – Ed pergunta  
- 4°.  
Ao chegarem no quarto andar Ed e Winry seguem Liligi, até que ela para em frente a uma porta e estende uma chave para eles.  
- Boa noite. – ela diz e continua andando.  
- Esse quarto é meu ou do Ed? – Winry pergunta  
- Dos dois.  
- O.O Como é?!  
- Esse é um hotel cinco estrelas, acham que eu tenho dinheiro para pagar três quartos? E não sou herdeira da fortuna do Svarosviski! (É assim que se escreve?)  
- Mas e a outra chave?  
- É a minha. Tchauzinho.  
Liligi some pelos corredores. Ed e Winry, sem terem outra esclha, entram no quarto.

- Roy. – Chacoalha Roy um pouco  
- Riza, querida... Você quer me dar um beijinho? – Roy pega mão de Liligi e abraça  
- Acorda. – puxa a mão  
- Eu também te amo, Riza.  
- ' Ninguém merece.  
Liligi vai até a cozinha e pega um copo de água bem gelado, volta ao quarto e vira o copo derramando toda a água em Roy.  
-AH!! HOMEM AO MAR!! – Roy acorda de um salto  
- O titanic já afundou. E pelo o visto você tá contribuindo para o aquecimento global.  
- Liligi? O que faz aqui, sua louca?  
- Como é? Ò.O  
- Minha querida amiga, Liligi. Como você entrou? .''  
- O idiota que mora aqui deixou a porta destrancada. Você conhece?  
- O.O' Err...Mas eu tinha trancado a porta do meu quarto. Como entrou??  
- Já viu algum filme em que as pessoas abrem as fechaduras com um grampo?  
- Aham. Você abriu a porta do meu quarto com um grampo? Õ.Ô  
- Não. Usei a chave do armário que é igual a do seu quarto.

- Anda. Levante-se e vai se arrumar. Os ensaios vão começar em meia hora.  
- Tá bom. Espera lá na sala.  
- Não é por nada não, mas eu num vou te esperar não. Eu tenho um compromisso importante  
- Hã?? Mas hoje é o concurso, né?  
- E daí? Eu num vou dançar.  
- Mas não é você que tá organizando as coisas?  
- Aham. Por isso e vou me atrasar umas horas. Acho que aquele bando de preguiçosos podem se virar sem mim.  
- Espera... Não é o Clebe que vai ensaiar com a gente hoje não, né?  
- Não. Eu dei outro serviço a ele.

Quanto a Clebe.  
- Por que a Liligi mandou eu vestir essa fantasia de frango, colocar patins, essa placa que eu não sei o que tá escrito nas minhas costas pra quem tá curioso, eu faria algo bem maligno,( algo que eu já fiz na verdade! ) Tá escrito 'me chute', (o clebe no dia que eu fiz isso levou um monte de chutes XD)e distribuir doces??

De volta a casa de Roy...  
- Tô indo.  
- Mas... Mas...  
- Não fica falando 'mas...Mas' que nem um retardado.  
- Retardado? "Será que eu serei descoberto se eu incinerar ela?"  
- É. Com certeza.  
- Do que está falando? – Roy começa a suar frio  
- Eu sou a escritora da fic... Sei o que estava pensando.  
- Err... Eu só... Estava brincando! .'

- Você num tinha um compromisso importante?  
- É... Até mais.

O carro negro de Roy parou no local onde eles sempre ensaiavam, ao entrar, viu que não se encontrava sozinho, havia, além de Riza, Winry, Ed, e um cara... Que tinha passado o braço pelo o pescoço de Riza.  
"Outro cara?? Depois eu que sou o galinha!" – Roy pensava sentindo o sangue borbulhar.  
- Bom dia.  
- Bom dia. – todos responderam... Menos Ed e Riza  
- Então, quem vai ser nosso professor? – ele pergunta já lançando um olhar desconfiado para o cara abraçado a Riza  
- Eu. – o mesmo cara respondeu – Eu sou Abner.  
- O que você achou dele Royzinho? – Riza provocou  
- Onde a Liligi conseguiu esse cara?  
- Bem... – Abner fala – Foi assim...

Flashback.  
Liligi estava passeando quando viu uma multidão e se aproximou, lá estavam dançando Abner e Elayne.  
- E aí, Elayne. E aí, Abner. – Toca na mão dos dois  
- Oi Liligi. – Elayne diz sorrindo como sempre.  
- Oi. – Abner diz distraído, olhando pra uma garota com uma saia bem curtinha  
- Ei C.D.U, tô precisando de ajuda.( CDU: Centro Do Universo)  
- Que foi?  
- É que o Clebe tá sendo inútil ultimamente, ou melhor, como sempre, enfim, preciso que ele faça outra coisa, mas preciso de alguém pra ser o professor de dança. Pode me ajudar? – olhinhos brilhando suplicante  
- Quanto eu ganho?  
- Quer mesmo saber qual o nível de dor que você vai sentir se pedir salário?  
- É brincadeira, né?  
- A gente conversa isso depois. Você vai me ajudar né? .  
- Tá, tá. Ei, loira do museu, tu pode resolver aquelas paradas pra mim? – Abner fala pra Elayne  
- Claro. Mas depois a gente pode ir no museu?  
- Elayne... Nós já estamos de férias e não vamos mais ver a Kátia nas aulas de português, então, pode parar de pedir pra ir ao museu sem motivo algum. – Eu digo pra Elayne que não pára de sorrir (acreditem, ela é assim)  
- Ei, louca, quando e onde? – Abner pergunta pra mim.  
- Ah, sim...  
Fim do flashback

- Ah, tá. Quer dizer que você é profissional.  
- Pode se dizer que sim. – Abner diz todo orgulhoso.  
- Vamos começar?  
- Isso, eu não agüento mais ouvir forró. -.- – Ed resmunga, pois na sala realmente estava tocando forró. Odeio forró! Ò.Ó – Ei... – Ed olha em volta – Cadê o Al? Ele já devia ter chegado à uma hora dessas... Só se o trem atrasou  
- Duvido muito. – Winry diz – Senão ele teria ligado.  
- Hum... Suspeito... Muito suspeito. – Ed faz cara de Sherlock Holmes ( Não me perguntem como é) – Aliás, cadê a doida da escritora dessa fanfic?  
- Ela disse que tinha um compromisso importante. – Roy diz – Será que...?  
- Ah, não pense besteiras! – Ed diz fazendo pouco caso – Meu irmão não sairia com essa louca.

Uma hora depois, Al e Liligi chegam juntos.  
- Olá pessoal. - Liligi diz felizinha  
- Oi nii-san, oi Win. – Al se aproxima do casal que dançava  
- Onde você estava, Al? – Ed indaga  
- Por aí...  
- Como assim 'por aí'? Você devia ter chegado há mais de uma hora. Ò.Ó  
- E daí? Sou bem grandinho posso sair pra onde eu quiser sem babá. /  
- Como assim? Você ainda é meu irmãozinho.  
- Bem, você é que é meu 'irmãozinho'. Sou mais alto que você. P  
- Ò.Ó NÃO VOU ADMITIR QUE MEU IRMÃO CAÇULA ZOMBE DA MINHA ALTURA!!

- Já chega. – Liligi se mete. – Continuem a ensaiar  
Ed coloca as mãos na cintura de Winry e continuam a rodopiar. Ed se lembra da cena do banheiro e começa a pensar coisas não muito puras sobre Winry. XD  
- Ei, Ed. Cuidado ou Winry vai te fritar em óleo quente. – Liligi fala fazendo Ed 'acordar'  
- Hein? Do que você está falando? – Ele se faz de desentendido  
- hehe - Eu sei o que você tá pensando Ed-kun... Eu sou a escritora!  
Do outro lado do salão, Roy e Riza dançavam no maior silêncio, Roy nem sequer encarava Riza!  
- Você tá com aquele professor de dança sem graça? – ele pergunta  
- Sei lá... Por quê? 3  
- Nada não. Ù.Ú'  
- hehe. "A vingança é m prato que se come frio, coronel'

A noite caiu sobe a Cidade Central, um teatro no centro estava especialmente ornamentado para o concurso de dança. As 18:30 se encontravam lá: Ed, Winry, Roy, Riza, Liligi (obvio), Al, Abner, Clebe, Elayne, Armstrong, Pinako, Maria Ross, Denny Brosh, Fuery, Sheska, Havoc e Gloria. ( A secretária)  
- Boa noite, coronel. – Fuery falou cutucando Roy– Você tá bonitão, hein!  
- Fuery? O que faz aqui? õ.ô– Roy perguntou confuso  
- A Liligi me convidou pra dançar. Na verdade ela convidou todo mundo, olha.  
Roy olha pra um canto e vê todo mundo do exército.  
- Vovó? O que faz aqui? – Winry pergunta  
- Eu resolvi dançar também. Eu não faço nada do tipo desde que seu avô morreu!  
- O.O Você vai dançar? Com quem?  
- Com o major Armstrong.  
Armstrong está atrás de Pinako brilhando e mostrando os músculos.  
- -.-' Isso não vai prestar.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores! – Liligi fala ao microfone – Sejam bem vindos ao 1° festival de dança de salão da Cidade Central! Os competidores vão ter que impressionar os jurados e ganhar um prêmio de 50 mil dólares!  
Todos ficam de queixo caído.  
- E-Ela não mencionou um prêmio de 50 mil dólares. – Ed diz  
- Se eu soubesse teria me inscrito antes e por vontade própria. – Roy fala  
- E eis os nossos jurados – Liligi aponta para a mesa de jurados – Lilivi kawai Tenshi, Manny de Gêmeos, Aislyn Rockbell, Mahh-chan, Kanna, Harumy-chan, Hebert, David B., Leo no Ikki, Clebe do facão, Scar e Fuhrer King Bredley que precisa de um guarda roupa novo porque esse modelito dele está muito fora de moda!  
- O.O Até o Scar e o fuhrer! Essa menina é fogo... – Roy fala embasbacado  
Abner se aproxima de Riza e a abraça  
- Boa sorte. –ele diz  
- Obrigado, abim. – ela sorri, Roy se irrita  
- Prontos pra entrar no palco e arrasar? – Liligi pergunta super hiper duper animada  
- EU NÃO VOU MAIS DANÇAR!! – Roy grita  
- Ué, e por que? – Riza pergunta  
- Porque eu não vou dançar com alguém como você, Riza Hawkeye!!  
- Como assim como eu?! – Riza se irrita também  
- JÁ CHEGA DESSA BRIGINHA IDIOTA! – Liligi aperta as bochechas de Roy e Riza  
- Você – fala pra Riza – Se quiser se agarrar com o Abner tudo bem, mas deixa pra depois do concurso. E você – fala pra Roy – chega dessa birra idiota senão eu coloco um vestido em você e faço você dançar com o CLEBE!!  
- O.OU Okay. – Roy e Riza dizem juntos e entram no palco

Depois de todos os casais terem se apresentado, era a hora dos jurados darem seu veredicto.  
- E então, senhores juízes, quem é o vencedor do concurso? – Liligi pergunta  
Aislyn entrega um envelope para Liligi.  
- Rufar de tambores! E os vencedores são...  
todos os participantes olham para Liligi na maior expectativa.  
- MARIA ROSS E DENNY BROSH!!  
- O QUÊ?? O.O– todos falam uníssono  
- Subam aqui, Maria e Denny. – Liligi diz, os dois sobem – Meus parabéns, vocês ganharam 50 mil dólares. E aí, o que pretendem fazer com esse dinheiro?  
- Nós vamos dividir. – Maria disse. – Meio a meio  
- Hum... Então, Denny, o que vai fazer com a sua metade?  
- Eu vou comprar uma fabrica de chocolate e estrear o filme: A fantástica fabrica de chocolate... Do Denny Brosh!  
- U Que bom. Eu quero umas caixas de chocolate, okay?  
- Tá certo.  
- E você, Maria? O que pretende fazer com seus 25 mil?  
- Eu vou pra Hollywood encontrar o meu super-homem.  
- Como assim encontrar seu super-homem?ò.Ó – Denny pergunta irritado – E eu?  
- Você não é super-homem. –ela cruza os braços – Você é um pateta sem músculos. Mal consegue levantar uma lata de leite ninho que você toma no café da manhã!  
- Como assim? Eu sou forte sim! – ele levanta a manga pra mostrar o que deveria ser músculos – Eu treino muito todos os dias com o Major Armstrong!  
- Não me faça rir, isso no seu braço é só gordura de comer tanto chocolate!  
- Claro que não é! São músculos!  
- Só se for em marte! E é por isso que você não consegue namorada nenhuma!  
- Isso é com o Havoc! Ele é que não consegue namoradas.  
- Hei! – Havoc gritou irritado da platéia.  
- Você também só fica na vontade! – Maria retrucou  
E os dois começam a discutir em cima do palco.  
- Seguranças, podem levá-los. '– Liligi diz, dois homens musculosos pegam os dois e levam embora, mas nem assim eles param de discutir  
- Ah, era pra gente ter ganhado. – Roy diz pra Riza enquanto se afastam dos outros  
- É verdade... Depois de tudo que passamos nas mãos da Liligi. ñ.ñ  
- É... Ela é muito louca.  
- Verdade. De médico e de louco todo mundo tem um pouco.  
- Ai, ai.  
Roy se vira e olha pra trás de Riza, e vê Abner procurando alguém.  
- É melhor você ir, o CDU está te procurando.  
- Deixa esse idiota pra lá...  
- Hein?Idiota? Como assim? Vocês não estavam... Õ.O  
- Você é muito tapado, Roy... Eu só estava tentando te fazer ciúmes.  
- Bem... Você conseguiu... Mas me faça um favor?  
- Que é?  
- Nunca mais me faça ciúmes.  
Roy toma Riza em seus braços  
- Tudo bem. – ela ri e depois Roy a beija com paixão...  
- Kimi wo Aishiteru, Riza Hawkeye.  
- Eu digo o mesmo, Roy.

- Hei, Winry, tá indo pra onde? – Ed pergunta enquanto alcança Winry  
- Hum... Só vou lá fora tomar um pouco de ar. – a garota responde  
- Vou com você, tudo bem?  
- Tá.  
Os dois saem e se encostam numa grade  
- Ai... – Ed murmura  
- Que foi?  
- Ainda tô dolorido por causa da queda da escada.  
- Foi minha culpa. Sinto muito. – ela diz desanimada.  
- Ah, bem... Na verdade foi...  
- Como assim? Ò.Ó Essa é a típica hora que você diz que não foi minha culpa!  
- Mas foi...  
- E por quê? – Ed cora  
- É que... Eu estava pensando em você. – Winry cora.  
- E-Em mim?  
- É... No nosso... beijo – Winry cora ainda mais. Depois Ed a traz até si – Aishiteru. – ele sussurra no ouvido dela  
- Aishiterumo, Ed.  
Ed sorri e depois beija Winry.

Mais tarde naquela noite...  
Uma festa acontecia no hotel em que Liligi estava hospedada.  
- Então eu consegui o que queria!! – Liligi diz ao saber que Roy e Riza, Ed e Winry estavam juntos  
- Como assim? - Riza pergunta  
- Dá licença! Pra que acha que eu vim atormentar vocês? Pra fazer vocês ficarem juntos, duh!  
Manny chega muito bem acompanhada  
- Oi, Liligi Svaroswski. – ela diz feliz.  
- Manny, e esse é...?Õ.O  
- Ah, esse é o meu namorado André Luis.  
- Ah, o famoso André!! Prazer em conhecer! D– Liligi aperta a mão de André Luis  
- Prazer. –ele diz  
Clebe vai pro canto da sala com uma nuvem negra na cabeça  
- Namorado?Isso não é justo!! Buáááá  
- Hei, Manny, Você viu? O Samuel veio ver a Lilivi. – Liligi diz apontando para Lilivi que conversava com um rapaz de preto  
- Hehe... Tem de tudo nesse concurso!  
- P Claro! Eu sou a escritora, lembra? Tem que ter loucuras aqui! XD

Ed está conversando com Aislyn, Liligi se aproxima e passa o braço pelo o ombro de Ed.  
- Fala cunhadinho! Soube que você a Winry estão juntos também! Você devia me agradecer.  
- O que quis dizer com 'cunhadinho'?  
- Hehe... Entenda como quiser. D  
- Glup...

A noite só terminou às 5 da manhã junto com a festa e todos com os pés doloridos de tanto dançar. Maria Ross e Denny Brosh se resolveram, Fuery e Sheska também, Havoc ficou solteiro como eu prometi, e os outros vocês sabem... Ah, eu fiquei com Al, e o Clebe passou a noite bebendo sakê, afinal, ele estava triste porque a Manny conseguiu um namorado.( XD Eu sou má d+! )  
Fim.

- Sério, o que você quis dizer com cunhadinho? – Ed pergunta  
- Já disse pra entender como quiser, mas que é uma coisa óbvia, isso é!  
- Quer dizer... Quer dizer que... Ai, essa não! Tô ferrado...T.T  
- Hehe... A gente se vê em Rizembool daqui a duas semanas, "cunhadinho"! .  
- Nããããooo!! Espera... "cunhadinho"? Cunhadinho?? Tá zombando da minha altura, sua chibi?  
- Entenda como quiser! – dá língua pro Ed e vai embora

Bom gente, chegamos ao fim da fic luz, câmera,confusão(Finalmente .'). E aí, quem iria imagina que o Denny Brosh e a Maria Ross iriam ganhar, hein?! XD  
Espero que tenham gostado do final que dei aos casais principais, e que tenha sido pelo menos um pouco engraçado, afinal sou horrível pra comédia. Vou voltar para os meus dramas XD


End file.
